The Couple Upstairs
by EmmaleeWrites05
Summary: Bella is a writer with a serious case of writers block. How does the couple upstairs help her through it? AH, OOC. Rated M for a reason. Entry for the MissAlex's and Larin20's One-Shot Lurkers Challenge.


**A/N: **Hello everyone. Here is just a quick one shot I wrote for the MissAlex's and Larin20's One-Shot Lurkers Challenge. I didn't win, AmyMorgan's _Love at the Kiosk_ did. All the entries were great and I was just happy to be selected.

MissAlex and Larin20 are hosting another Challenge: MissAlex's and Larin20's Stache Riders One-Shot Challenge from August 29th (12pm EST) - September 20th, 2009 (8pm EST). Be sure to check out Larin20's page for details.

Thanks to LittleLea and HopelessRomantic for beta'ing this for me. And big thanks to everyone who had voted for me. Your support is awesome!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own

**Bella POV**

I picked this building to live in because of the immaculate area with which it is established in. The view from my fourth story condo is one that people pay millions of dollars for. My condo kind of just fell into my lap. With the immense windfall of sales from my first book, 'His Unfulfilled Desire' in the 'Mistress of Midnight' book series, landed not only me with more money than I would know what to do with but my publicist too. She wanted to sell her condo and I jumped in before she could list it. Now, I wake up every morning with a cup of strong coffee in my hand in time to see the fog slowly burn away and reveal the Golden Gate Bridge beckoning people in the world into San Francisco.

I spend most of my days writing for my series. I have published a near astonishing fifteen books in the last five years under the alias name Mackenzie Rose. Granted, each book is now more than 250 pages of smut filled goodness, but it pays the bills and allows me to live a life I could only have ever dreamed of. But, last year when I moved into this condo – I lost my mojo – literally. One does not need to be in a relationship or even be getting 'lovin' of their own in order to write smut. In fact, I haven't been in an actual relationship since my freshman year of college. Guys are too complicated. I have a little black book of my own to keep myself busy, but those few guys haven't even brought my mojo back. I moved into this amazing condo and I hit writers block – head on, full speed ahead, needing dental records to identify my body – crashed and burned. I could write the entire book all except for the sex scenes. It's like my head instantly went back to the prepubescent mind of not knowing anything.

I tried everything. I briefly dated a guy named Mike that works for my publisher – nope. I tried watching pornographic material, sex toys, and one-night-stands – everything just to get some inspiration. Still – nada. Six months ago it would seem, my luck took an immediate turn around. The upstairs condo finally sold to a wealthy new doctor in the area. Single doctor. Hot doctor. I have only meet him a couple of times checking the mail or passing each other in the hall, but he is the most attractive guy, that is old enough to be my dad, that I have ever met. Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He had to be about 45 and had dreamy blue eyes with blond hair that makes you want to run your fingers through it and never let go. And when he smiled, I literally felt my knees go weak as if I was one of my very own pathetic characters falling madly in love. But he never noticed me, well, not like I wanted him to notice me.

A few nights after he moved in I was beating my head against the wall in another one of my self-induced dry spells in fantasy writing. I had gotten so far in the chapter during that day that I thought for sure I would be able to continue on through the night. When it came to Garret the knight and the damsel in distress Kate to finally commit themselves to each other...you could hear the grasshoppers chirping in the background. My mind drew a total blank leaving me alone in my condo at 2:15 in the morning, wired on coffee, sexually frustrated in the real world and the fictional, slamming my head against my desk in anger.

The building was silent. You couldn't hear anything in the aged building except for the occasional car passing on the street or a car horn in the distance. So when I heard someone walking up the stairs it sounded as if their feet were pounding through my head. Then I heard a giggle, a female giggle. I knew that Carlisle lived there by himself so this was news to me. I glanced at the clock and noticed the time. The bars had all closed twenty minutes ago and it looks as though Carlisle brought home a date.

Now, I am a quiet girl. I like my privacy as much as the next person and I don't like being the center of attention. I also don't like to pry into other people's lives. But when I heard the very first distinct sound of the bed squeaking above me and the groans of pleasure – I couldn't help but stop my head pounding and stare at my ceiling in morbid fascination. I could hear the head board hit the wall on every other thrust. I could hear his groans and her squeaks for more. I flushed red sitting in my own apartment as I listened to two strangers having sex above me. And I was utterly turned on. I closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair. I imagined me instead of the faceless woman with him. I saw his pale hand travel my body in admiration as he discovered exactly what it was that made me tick. In my sinful stupor I let my own hand travel. It had a complete mind of its own – keeping in time with the thrusts and the head board against the wall - I easily found myself crying out in ecstasy within minutes.

And I was back. It was as if listening to him fuck someone else was the key to me bringing my sexy back. I sprung forward and instantly started typing as fast as I could to keep up with my mind. The ideas and thoughts started pouring out of my head as the flood gates opened. Garrett and Kate reached their finale at just about the same time as Carlisle and his mistress. I sat back in my chair flushed, excited and overwhelmed. I had just listened to, masturbated with and wrote an amazing piece of work with the hot doctor that lives above me. Yeah, that's not weird at all. I'd never be able to look at him again.

But I did. Every time I saw him I gave him a candid smile. He had no idea that his late night romps in his bed (or shower, couch and kitchen) were giving me endless ideas and plot lines for more than just the one book I was working on. It got to the point that I had to buy a mini tape recorder in order for me to just sit there and mumble my thoughts out loud as I listened in order to keep track of everything. Granted, I only started with recording my thoughts after I had helped myself to the Doctor Hot Bitch self loving buffet. The tape recorder was a great idea that was a born in heaven and made for hell. I didn't realize that listening back on the tape I could hear just as much as if they were still having sex above me. It was a never ending cycle and I didn't care. Carlisle was single handily keeping me in business just by him getting down to business.

Once my book the 'The Knight and the Damsel' was decided upon to be published, I ordered an extra copy for myself. It came not too long after and I decided that perhaps Carlisle should see what I had written in it. I opened the front cover and saw my published note, "Special thanks goes to CC for all the countless late night inspiration. Without you – my mojo would still be lost. Thanks for the constant good times." I smiled to myself and quickly signed my alias name. I drove down to the post office and mailed it anonymously to Carlisle. I am sure if he is as smart as he should be - he'll eventually find out who it was from.

Later that night I packed my last box and turned out the light in the living room. Because of Carlisle's constant ability to have mind blowing sex above me – I can now move into my own home with no neighbors. I made my way into my bedroom to listen to one more time of Doctor Hot Bitch having sex and enjoy my last night in my condo. I let myself enjoy his pleasure and making it my own as I listen with morbid fascination to the couple upstairs getting it on.


End file.
